


[Podfic] Serpent of Eden, Original Tempter

by Emamel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bodyswap, Crowley's Trial, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Multi, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV Outsider, Post-Apocalypse, The Trial, canon-typical alcohol use, drama queen Aziraphale, implied Beelzebub/Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emamel/pseuds/Emamel
Summary: During Crowley’s trial, the agents of Hell present evidence that the demon has been fraternizing with the enemy. Careful to protect Crowley’s pride (and his own concealed feelings), Aziraphale turns on the saunter and leans into his friend’s reputation as a tempter to spin their relationship into something that looks more demonic than lunch dates and feeding the ducks.





	1. How To Tempt An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serpent of Eden, Original Tempter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144995) by [noodlefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlefrog/pseuds/noodlefrog). 

> Because I'm somewhat time-constrained at the moment (by which I mean always and forever) I'm currently doing this chapter-by-chapter. Once everything is all recorded, I'll try to piece it together into a whole-ass fic so you can listen to it in one go, but in the meantime, here's chapter one :) As always, if you guys notice any problems with the audio I missed, please let me know
> 
> Thank you so much to the amazing noodlefrog, both for writing this story, and also for giving me permission to podfic it. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter one can be found [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Q2yvsSz1-NeNTKkPyIAzqNucXHq45H6s)

And in case the link doesn't work, here's a copy-and-paste https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Q2yvsSz1-NeNTKkPyIAzqNucXHq45H6s


	2. Raw Sex Appeal (And Plant atter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley decides to give Aziraphale the chance to go a little faster, if he wants to. He also learns that car chases are a lot less fun than the movies make them seem, and that apparently, he'd made more of a splash in Hell than he'd realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can channel David Tennant when saying exactly one phrase, and that phrase is 'Shut it!'. Everything else Crowley says is just my casual voice
> 
> Also, how do you even say jonquil? Too late now.

Chapter two is [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1b9fkrrVOjuS195YA_KdzjWvfdrWs_Keb)

Alternatively, a copy-and-paste https://drive.google.com/open?id=1b9fkrrVOjuS195YA_KdzjWvfdrWs_Keb


End file.
